Se solicita papá
by Aixa-Gabii Serrada
Summary: Ella deseaba una familia.Un hogar consolidado y una estabilidad y el periódico parecía ser la mejor opción. Si su  padre no podria cuidar mas de ellas,Nessie se encargaría de conseguir alguien que consintiera su fragil corazon.A traves de cualquier medio


**Se solicita Papá**

Camine por las calurosas calles de San Francisco mientras sentía algunas gotas de sudor rodar desde mi frente hasta mis mejillas. El verano era bastante agudo aquí y yo estaba viviendo las consecuencias.

Extrañaba mi ciudad natal. La ciudad que había dejado a los cinco años, cuando el no estuvo más. Cuando mi mama no soporto la agonía de darse cuenta que todo Londres estaba impregnado de recuerdos y de su olor. El olor característico de mi padre.

El día que cumplí los seis años subí por primera vez a un avión, con las pocas cosas que sobrevivieron a la radical venta de garaje de mi madre, donde había dejado gran parte de las cosas que teníamos en casa. Esa casa que había compartido con mi padre, donde habíamos sido una familia.

Deje atrás a mis amigos. A mi novio Anthony. Mi hogar. El montículo de tierra que cubría el cuerpo de mi padre y todas las cosas que una vez forman en el hogar, donde él me había prometido llevarme a conocer las estrellas.

Mi mama no había resistido tantas promesas juntas en un mismo espacio y por eso estábamos aquí, en San Francisco, junto a la abuela Renee.

Mi madre había nacido en medio de este clima y se había criado con el amor de mis abuelos en las empinadas vías de esta extraña ciudad. Llego a Londres para estudiar derecho y allí conoció a un futuro médico, que había conquistado su corazón, había puesto un anillo en su dedo y le había dejado un recuerdo eterno.

Cuando el no estuvo más, mi mama regreso a sus conocidas calles después de estar más de 12 años viviendo en la fría ciudad europea.

Nunca me acostumbre a San Francisco y en general a Estados Unidos. Cada día que paso, extrañe con fuerza mi hogar, casi tanto como a mi papa.

Pero no estaba en posición de exigir nada a mi madre. Ella se había esforzado mucho por salir a delante. Por sacarnos juntas a delante, cuando no había trabajo nunca, hasta el día en que la pensión de sobreviviente no fue suficiente para el exigente mundo en que los desenvolvíamos.

Consiguió trabajo, y mientras desempeñaba su labor con casos fuertes y en un bufete de renombre, cumplio con hacer de mi mama. Me ayudaba en las tareas. Me acompañaba a las fiestas. Me compraba vestidos hermosos. M hablaba del amor y de la felicidad. Me hablaba de Londres. Me consolaba cuando llegaba el día del padre. Me comprendía en mis ataques adolescentes. Escucho todas las anécdotas de mis infantiles amores y de mis corazones rotos. Escucho la maravillosa historia de mi primera vez cuando tenía 16.

Yo no estaba en posición de pedir nada y con el tiempo, me senti egoísta llorando en su hombro al hombre que yo decía extrañar con toda mi alma, si tener conciencia de que ese, que era mi padre, había sido el primer y único amor de mi mama.

El único. Mi madre se entregó en cuerpo y alma a educarme y hacerme feliz en todo lo que podía. A tratar de mantener nuestra pequeña familia estable. A hacerme sentir como que de verdad éramos una familia. A trabajar para comprarme las cosas que quería y necesitaba. Se entregó a mí y en el fondo estoy consciente de que a su propio dolor. A ese luto que nunca dejo de guardar. Ese que me impidió siempre, pedirle que cumpliera uno de mis grandes sueños.

Fue una mañana de invierno. Mientras estaba sentada en mi mesa en el primer año de secundaria. Aburrida en matemáticas. Fue allí cuando el profesor menciono algo sobre un anuncio en el periódico para una convención de libros y anécdotas matemáticas y lo supe.

Supe que en el periódico estaba mi solución y desde ese día anhele mi cumpleaños número 18 para hacerlo cumplir. Para tener la suficiente valentía para soportar el posible chaparrón de mi madre cuando viviera lo que había hecho.

-Dios me muero del calor.- pronuncie hablando conmigo misma, antes de atravesar las puertas del café donde había quedado de verme con Alice, mi tía adoptiva.

Alice era una amiga de mi madre que trabaja en el bufete con ella. El bufete pertenecía a la familia de Alice y Edward, un hombre hermoso y muy bien portado que vivía detrás del corazón de mi madre desde el día que ella obtuvo ese trabajo hace 12 años ya.

-Hola tía.- a pesar de que no era mi verdadera tia era como si lo fuera. Mi verdadera tía también había muerto, junto con papa y ahora entendía que era lo mejor. Mi padre no hubiese resistido sobrevivir sin ella y ella no hubiese sobrevivido sin él.

-Hola mi niña, felicidades.- era la vez numero….bueno ya había perdido la cuenta, de veces que me habían felicitado hoy. Y es que hoy era mi cumpleaños número 18. Hoy era casi mayor de edad y en septiembre debería iniciar la universidad. Medicina como mi papa.

-Gracias tía.- y nos sentamos en la mesa donde ella había estado esperándome, según me dijo hace ya 10 minutos.

Estuvimos allí por alrededor de una hora. Conversando y recordando lo pequeña que me habían conocido en el bufete, los días en que mi abuela no me podía cuidar y el señor Carlisle no le importaba verme vagar entre las sillas giratorias.

Me recordó todas las palabras que decía por minuto mientras absorbía lo mas posible sobre lo que escuchaba en mi entorno. Como amaba estar en la oficina del abuelo Carlisle y como muchas veces me quede dormida en su regazo mientras el me mecía suavemente.

-Esto me lo mandaron para ti.- me dijo mi tia, mientras nos levantamos de la mesa. Una pequeña caja rosa cuadrad quedo en mi mano.

-¿Quién lo envió?- pregunte

-Esa es un pregunta con una respuesta obvia.- sonríe al darme cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido al no darme cuenta de lo que era obvio.

-Gracias por traerlo. Aunque no entiendo porque lo hace si de todas maneras nos veremos hoy en la noche.

-Me temo que no tesoro. Tu tío Edward deberá viajar hoy al mediodía a Toronto y no estará. Por eso envio el regalo, un abrazo su bendición y sus mas sinceras disculpas. Regresa el domingo y ofreció secuestrarte para recompensarte.

-Lo matare.- fue lo único que dije antes de sacar mi celular y pensar en marcarle. Eran las nueve de la mañana y ayer, tanto el cómo mi madre se habían acostado muy tarde por un caso que estaban llevando en conjunto. Eran muy buenos.

Desistí la idea de levantarlo con un maravilloso grito y pensé que si mi madre seguía dormida esta mañana cuando salí a encontrarme con la tia Alice, el también.

Sonreí y camine hasta el carro de mi tia y subimos, camino al centro de la ciudad.

En el camino destape la pequeña caja y me encontré adentro con una hermosa esclava de oro. La acaricie con mi mano y la saque para leer la inscripción de su interior.

"La niña grande" como solía decirme cuando me escuchaba hablar elocuentemente sobre algún caso que mama estuviera llevando a casa. El siempre defendió que mi carrera debería ser derecho y que para la edad que tenía cuando comenzó a decirme así, era muy avanzada.

Sonreí y me coloque la esclava en la mano derecha junto al anillo que mi madre me había despertado a las 2 de la mañana, cuando llego, para darme.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Conoceremos por fin hoy al chico de tus sueños?- sonreí hacia mi tia y me enfrasque a hablarle a Alice de Jacob, el hombre de mi vida.

Hable tanto de él y me concentre tanto en lo maravilloso que era que no me percate de donde estaba. Cuando me fije que el coche se había detenido y Alice solo me miraba a mi. Me confundí.

Observe a mí alrededor y mire que estábamos en la tienda de vestidos donde habíamos pasado, ella, mi mama y yo hace unas semanas. Donde había visto un vestido azul que me había fascinado pero que sabía mi madre, no podría darse el lujo de comprarme.

-¿Aun te gusta ese vestido?- mi tia señalo la vitrina donde se mostraba en vestido idéntico en el maniquí, con un cartel en la parte delantera que rezaba "feliz cumpleaños sobrina".

Salte sobre ella para abrazarla antes de correr a la tienda. Una vez allí pude tener el hermoso vestido de coctel en mis manos y lo abrace casi tan fuerte como a mi tia.

-Quiero ver como se lo luces a Jacob esta noche. Ahora suelta el vestido que den empacarlo y aun debemos ir por los zapatos.- se rio de mi expresión de asombro y camino a la caja para pagar.

Aun sorprendida me quede sentada en un sillón frente a probadores esperándola, antes de que mi celular sonara.

-¿Hija dónde estás?- pregunto mi soñolienta madre.

-Buenos días Isabella Swan, yo bien gracias, amanecí muy bien y gracias por la felicitación.- me burle.

-Lo siento pequeña. Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo princesa.-escuche su risa pero supe que no estaba feliz. Mis cumpleaños en el fondo no le eran feliz, le recordaban el dia que había tenido lo último que le quedaba de mi papa.

-Gracias. Estoy con la tia Alice en la tienda de vestidos que vimos hace una semana. Me regalo el vestido mama, y es hermoso. Antes había ido a encontrarme con ella en un café, me llamo a las siete, exigiendo ser la primera en felicitarme. Siento haber salido sin despertarte. Se que hubieses querido encontrarme en casa hoy que era mi cumpleaños, pero la tia Alice sonaba desesperada.- me excuse.

-Esta bien Renesmee no hay de qué preocuparnos. Yo ya te había visto y felicitado, además, estarás aquí esta tarde y toda la noche. Por cierto ¿a que hora vendrá tu amiga la peluquera?- me pregunto y nos enfrascamos en corregir detalles para mi cumpleaños esta noche.

-Esta bien mama, nos vemos mas tarde.-dije preparándome para colgar.

-Nessie, trae el periódico cuando vengas. No tengo muchas ganas de salir por el.- oh oh.

-Esta bien mama.- y con eso colgué.

-¿Qué tienes mi niña?- pregunto mi tia mientras conducía. Yo acababa de colgar.

-Que lo hice tia y tengo miedo de la reacción de mi mama.- ella conocía mi secreto.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?- me miro asustada.

-Ayer para que estuviera en esta edición de periódico.

-Esta bien mi niña, ella lo entenderá.- ni ella misma se lo creyó.

Asi se me paso el dia, recibiendo llamadas de mis amigos de secundaria y mis amigas del club de equitación.

Mi tio Emmet también llamo igual que el abuelo Carlisle y Edward, el ultimo disculpándose por irse.

Mi amiga peluquera me peino y maquillo en casa a mí y a mi mama. A eso de las siete me enfunde en mi vestido nuevo y mis tacones de como 20 centímetros, regalo de mi tia.

Baje las escaleras para observar como mi mama había decorado con mucho esmero la sala. Estaba llana de globos blancos y los muebles se habían quitada para hacer espacio para bailar. De fondo un poco de música electrónica se escuchaba y ella corría de un lado a otro colocando pasa bocas en una mesa.

-Te adoro.- le dije abrazándola, comenzando a arrepentirme de lo que había hecho.- Perdóname.- pronuncie demasiado alto.

-¿Por qué mi niña?- mi miro extrañada.

-Por todo lo malo que pude haber hecho y que hare. – disfrace con rapidez, viéndome salvada por el timbre.

-Mis invitados.- chille emocionada y corrí lo mas rápido que los zapatos me dejaba hacia la puerta.

Mi mama se rio y camino a la cocina mientras yo abría.

-¡Feliz cumple Nessie!- gritaron mis amigos con Jacob a la cabeza sosteniendo un peluche casi tan grande como el.

Grite emoción y me abalance sobre cada uno llorando por la sorpresa. Y así los hice pasar como a todos los demás que fueros llegando.

La música estaba a retumbar y mi sala estaba llena de personas moviéndose muy cerca, entre esas, yo, junto con Jake.

El calor se palpaba en el aire y Jake y yo sudamos a chorros debido al apretujón de personas.

En alguna parte del comedor mi madre, mis tios y mis abuelos, tanto adoptivos como reales, conversaban con algo de whiskey en sus manos.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y la música disminuyo de volumen haciendo que todos volteáramos hacia la puerta, donde estaba un cansado Edward.

-Vine por este anuncio.- dijo mientras trataba de contener los jadeos. El mundo se me cayó al piso y se me revolvió el estómago. Jake tuvo que sostenerme para no desmayarme.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto.

-Si, pero no por mucho.- lo solté y me adelante hasta donde estaba mi madre. Ella observaba a Edward con rostro consternada antes de mirarme a mi.

-¿De que hablas Edward?- el se acerco y tomo el micrófono con mi madre había hablado horas antes y leyó en voz alta el contenido del papel blanco y negro que sostenía en sus manos.

-"Se solicita un hombre generoso y amable. Cariñoso y sin hijos. Con un gran corazón. Alto, bajo, moreno, blanco, gordo o flaco, no importa. De buen porte. Que no esté casado y esté dispuesto a desposar a un mujer madura de hermosos ojos y cabellera café. Con un empleo y sin vicios. Que desee mas que nada tener una familia y que no tenga pena de llamarme princesa. Se solicita un papa para formar una familia y para consentir a una joven que hace mucho que no sabe lo que es tener uno. Interesados comunicarse al siguiente número."- y allí se detuvo dejando a todos atónitos.

-Lo siento mama.- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.- Pero desde que tengo trece, siempre he soñado con hace esto mama. Yo quiero tener una familia normal. Necesito un papa y el periódico era mi única opción.- llore con mas fuerza mientras Jake trataba de sostenerme en pie.

-Yo…No se qué decir. Podrías a ver comenzado por habérmelo contado. Juntas hubiésemos afrontado esto…Yo…- se quedó sin palabras mirando a Edward que aun sostenía el micrófono.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a ser tu papa princesa.- dijo Edward.

No me contuve y me desprendí de los brazos de Jacob para correr hasta los de Edward, que me recibió con mucho amor.

-Gracias.- agradecí mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-¿Y tú Bella?- Edward levanto la mirada sin soltarme para observarla.- ¿Estas dispuesta a formar parte de la familia?- el abrió su otro brazo a ella y la observar dudar y hasta derramar algunas lágrimas.

Le había hecho daño y no me lo perdonaría.

-Se solicita papa y esposo.- dijo solamente hasta de correr a sus brazos y abrazarnos.- Bienvenido a la familia Edward.- susurro antes de besarlo, sorprendiendo a todos.

Sonreí con fuerza mientras miraba a Alice que me estaba guiñando un ojo.

Yo podría apostar que cuando papa nos dejó, planeo que Edward se encontrara en nuestros caminos, solo para no dejar a sus princesas solas.

A veces cuando una puerta se cierra se abren cien ventanas. Uno nunca está completamente solo, y a diario, mas personas se van, pero otras llegan para iluminar nuestras vidas.

Podría apostar que cuando alguien se va, ellos conocen su destino y nunca logran irse en paz, hasta que logran su objetivo: no dejarte solo jamás.

Mi papa había colaborado a cumplir mi sueño y yo ahora, volvería a ser la princesa de alguien.

-Se solicitaba papá- pronuncie con lágrimas en los ojos mientras arrugaba el anuncio. Abrace a mi nuevo padre y pensé _"Gracias papa, no pudiste mandarme un mejor sustituto. Te amo y te amare siempre"._

Al final del dia las cosas estan destinadas a salir bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Fanfic dedicado con todo mi corazón a una persona que ayer me di cuenta que no era el mejor día de su vida. Que rememoro la cuenta que lleva a cuestas, desde cuando o ve a su papa, desde cuando el no estuvo mas. Con mucho cariño para ti, que eres un ser tan especial en mi vida y que yo podría asegurar que eres hasta como mi segundo papa. Segura estoy que si hubiese solicitado un papa, no hubiese llegado uno tan espectacular. Su papa esta a la vuelta de la esquina, solo basta que el lo vea.<strong>

**Tambien con mucho cariño a mi hermano, que no lo solicite pero llego.**

**Por ultimo pero no menos importante, al ejecutor de todas las cosas positivas y de la gente linda que ha llegado a mi vida. Confió ciegamente de que el no descaso en paz hasta que Dios le aseguro que gente hermosa llegaría a mi camino. Gracias papa por todo, y puedes estar tranquilo, estoy bien y rodeada de pocos pero lindas personas. Gracias.**


End file.
